2nd Generation
by Spiralturtle6
Summary: Kori is a normal high school girl, however people always think that she's mean or a bully. This earned her the name 'Ice Princess'. And it didn't help that her father is Ryuuji 'The Thug' and Taiga 'The Palmtop Tiger' Moving to her parents old town will either build her up, or tear her down. And who's this person called 'The Demon?
1. New beginnings

**Hey! This is an idea I had a while ago.**

 **Just wanted to see If y'all like it and I will try to post more Chapters.**

* * *

 **Chapter 1**

"Did we have to move?" a groan rang out from a dark orange-gold haired girl who was carrying a box into a reasonably sized house. She had on a pair of short denim jeans that stopped mid-thigh with a top and a thin layered black cardigan. Her hair hung down till her tail bone.

"For the hundredth time yes!" someone growled behind the girl. The person was hidden behind three boxes. Putting together the size of the boxes and how low the person's hands were holding the boxes. This showed that the person was kinda short.

"Why?!" the girl growled back at the person "we had a perfectly good home and all of a sudden we have to move!"

"Come now Kori" another person walked up behind the smaller person. This person was an older male with a smile on his face and boxes under both arms. His choice of attire was a denim coloured shirt that had the sleeves rolled up to his elbows. His choice of pants was a khaki pair and his shoes were suede shoes.

"Your mother and I had to make sacrifices as well" the man gave the two a small smile as he walked forward and unlocked the door of the house, after putting one box down.

"Like you made any sacrifices" the girl mumbled looking up at her father, who looked back with a smile. The look would have been nice had it not been for the sanpaku eyes he had, eyes which his daughter also had, except Kori's was amber in colour.

Beautiful and dangerous, yes, that was the type of aura that girl had.

"So quit your belly aching" the mother dropped the boxes on the floor, not to delicately mind you.

"Taiga!" the father said in shock as he rushed over to check on the contents of the boxes "Don't just drop the boxes, especially these ones"

"Oh shut up Ryuuji" Taiga rolled her eyes at the guy. Who gave the woman an annoyed look but didn't say anything more.

Despite her size and how petite she looked, Taiga is actually 36. That wasn't to say she was short, just that she was a bit shorter than average women her age. At least she was taller than she was when she was 18. She had long curly hair that was the lighter colour of Kori's and, like her daughter's hair, hung down to her tailbone. Her eyes were the same as her daughter's.

Her choice of attire was a white dress with a light green cardigan over that. Around her neck was a small golden necklace with a heart on it. She had a thin gold bracelet around her wrist and red rivers on her feet.

One thing about Taiga that she was happy about was that she finally grew bigger breasts. That's not to say that she was walking around with a pair as big as her mother-in-law. They were…good.

'At least going through those hellish nine months had an extra bonus' is what Taiga told her husband one day.

'So our daughter isn't the best thing?' was Ryuuji's response to that with a small smirk on his face.

'I said EXTRA bonus' Taiga had said in a huff making Ryuuji laugh.

"How about instead of checking me, you go unload the rest of the boxes huh?" Taiga walked back out to fetch more boxes.

"Taiga! Get back here!" Ryuuji stood up and walked out after the woman.

Kori looked back out the door to see her parents arguing by the car. Even though they were arguing the 16 year old could see the small smiles the two had.

"Parents are weird" she said carrying her box upstairs. Not before looking back once more since the arguing had stopped. She almost dropped her box when she caught her parents in a lip-lock with one another, with her mom standing up on her toes a bit well her father bent down a bit.

"Defiantly weird" she mumbled trying to hold back a gag. She walked up the stairs to get away from the horrible sight…it looked like that to her.

* * *

"This house isn't so bad" said Ryuuji as he unpacked one of the boxes in the kitchen. Taiga was on her knees next to him packing one of the cupboards at the bottom "it's big enough for the three of us"

"But our other house had more room you know" said the orange haired woman looking up at her husband "why'd your boss move you anyway?"

"He said that they're making another restaurant and I was supposed to be the head chef" said the black haired man packing glasses and plates away "I was surprised that the restaurant was being built here of all places"

"At least we'll see everybody else huh" Taiga stood up and grabbed one of the boxes to take to the other end of the kitchen "how long has it been anyway?"

"18 years" said Ryuuji "although Kitamura did move to America to chase after Sumire"

"At least he came down for the wedding" Taiga tried to reach one of the top shelves but was failing "and…for…Kori's first b-b-birthd-Damnit! Why is this shelf so high!" she growled out.

"I mean we wouldn't be able to keep him away anyway" Ryuuji grabbed the bowls from his wife and started packing them on the shelf. This made the orange haired woman huff, but she didn't say anything.

"Of course since he's her awesome godfather after all" the couple chuckled as they remembered their friend from High school "although Minorin wasn't any better" Taiga leaned into her husband.

"Yeah" Ryuuji sighed tiredly. With that the two fell into silence just enjoying it.

"Mom! Dad! I'm done unpacking!" they heard just before their daughter walked into the kitchen. Once Kori walked into the kitchen she paused at seeing her parents leaning into each other.

"Please don't kiss again" she made a disgusted face "I fear I may actually barf this time"

"There's nothing wrong with showing affection you know" Ryuuji wrapped an arm around Taiga.

"Yeah sure, but it becomes disgusting when your own parents start showing affection" Kori frowned. The two parents just chuckled watching their daughter making gagging sounds.

"Hey how about we just order some pizza for tonight, huh?" the two Takasu females nodded in approval.

* * *

The three sat around the dinner table with a box of pizza in between them, each one chewing on their own slice of pizza.

"So bud" Ryuuji grinned at his daughter "you excited about your new school?"

"As if" Kori grumbled taking another bite "I was perfectly fine at my old school"

"Don't speak with your mouth full Kori" said Taiga.

"Don't YOU talk with your mouth full" Ryuuji berated his wife, who looked up at him with a 'are you serious' look. Before she spoke again Taiga actually swallowed her food.

"You know that your dad and I went to that same school?" the orange haired woman smirked "and we were extremely popular, so you got some big shoes to fill"

"PFFT!" both daughter and father tried not to laugh at that statement. It wasn't a secret that the older Takasu female was more petite than even her daughter.

"What the hell is that kinda reaction?!" Taiga shouted well slamming her hands on the table top. The other two just laughed louder "Stop laughing!"

* * *

"Goooood morning class!" a cheerful voice floated into a classroom. Following the voice was a red haired woman who wore a white shirt with a black dress. The sleeves of the shirt were rolled up till just below the elbow. This person had amaranth hair that hung down to mid back with purple eyes.

"Good morning miss Kushieda!" the class greeted well they all found their seats.

"Alright, before we start let's just take a moment to welcome a new student to our class! Yay!" the classroom fell silent for a second before they began whispering to each other.

"A new student?"

"Is it a boy or a girl?"

"I bet it's a hot girl"

"No way, it has to be a guy. If it was a girl we would have known about it sooner don't you think"

"Come now class!" the teacher clapped her hands making the class quiet down "let's make her feel welcome" the class started whispering again all of them excited again, majority of the excitement came from the male population "come in!" The class became quiet when the door opened. The person that walked in made everybody gasp in shock.

Kori walked in well looking at anything but the class. When she was in front the orange haired girl looked down at her feet.

"Wow, she's hot!" whispered one of the guys.

"She looks petite" whispered one of the girls "maybe she's shy"

"So cute" another guy said with a dreamy look on his face, making the guys around him, even some of the girls, agree.

"Why don't you introduce yourself" Minori smiled at the girl.

"…"

"Come on, don't be shy" the red haired teacher gave a more encouraging smile.

"…Takasu…Kori Takasu" Kori mumbled out, not that it was difficult for the others in the class to hear, since they got quiet again.

"Alright" Minori smiled "why don't you look up and tell the class why you decided to come to Ohashi?"

Kori hesitated for a moment before lifting her head up and looking at the class. The girl's eyes and the look she had made all of the students in the class gasp for a second time that day, no morning.

"Wow…do you see those eyes"

"Scary…"

"I feel like she's gonna tear our heads off if we look at her in the wrong way"

"Look away…"

With that majority of the class looked away. The orange haired girl tightened her grip on the strap of her bag well she gritted her teeth.

"U-Um, why don't you-" Minori tried to gain some order in the class, but Kori interrupted her.

"Every damn time…" she looked down well shaking. She drew the attention of the other students "Every damn time….it's always the same…" looking up everyone sat so far back in their seats, if the backs weren't there they probably would have fell back.

"If any of you even looks at me the wrong way I'll gouge your eyes out and play hacky sack with them" she said in a voice filled with so much ice the room almost froze over.

The class was frozen in fear most of them staring at the girl with said fear. Minori had a sad look in her eyes, although it was kind of hard to see because the next instant it was replaced with a small smile and a sweat drop.

"R-Right, why don't you sit er…" Kushieda looked up and saw most of the students avoiding eye contact, others shaking their heads "you can sit in front of Kasai" she pointed to a mop of blond hair on top of folded arms not looking up. From the soft snoring it was apparent that the boy was asleep.

"…Right" Kori gave the class one more glare before she made her way to the seat miss Kushieda directed her too.

As she walked past, people moved their seat and avoided eye contact. Kori didn't even bat an eyelash at the reactions. When she got closer to her seat she put her bag on the hanger that was on the side of the desk. Just before she sat down Kori looked over to the boy whose desk was behind hers.

Now that she was closer she saw that the boy's, Kasai, blond hair had black on the ends of and it seemed like the top was blond and the bottom half was black. Did he dye his hair? As if he felt her stare on him Kasai looked up at her.

This time it was Kori's turn to be shocked. This guy had eyes that had a dead look behind him. The dull grey of them, Kori felt as though she was staring at a dying fire.

Kasai stared at her for another minute before putting his head down again, and just like that the fire was extinguished.

'Th-Those…eyes…' Kori kept staring at the guy.

"Is something wrong Kori?" asked a worried Minori. The orange haired girl looked away from the boy and towards her teacher. That's when she noticed that the rest of the class was also staring at her.

"It's nothing" the girl took her seat and the annoyed look appeared again to make the rest of the class stop looking at her. She glanced over her shoulder to look at the boy, he just kept sleeping.

A poke on her arm broke the girl's staring. Kori looked at whoever poked her arm and saw a red haired girl poking her arm. The girl had short red hair with blue eyes.

"Hiya" she said in a cheerful voice "names Miyo Kushieda"

"Er, hi?" this girl was very cheerful, considering the others in the class tried to avoid eye contact with her. Wait, did she just say Kushieda?

"If you ever need any help settling in just let me know" she made a face by winking and sticking her tongue out from the side of her mouth in a silly way.

"Oh, um, sure" Kori leaned away from the, in her words, unnaturally happy girl. Miyo gave a thumbs up before focusing on the board again.

The orange haired girl took this moment to study her other classmates. Many of them didn't really stand out much. There was a dark orange haired girl who had a few freckles on her face. The girl was in the seat next to Kasai her eyes were light brown in the one eye and dark brown (borderline orange) in the other eye. The girl was leaning back in her seat, her hair pulled back in a ponytail. She had the same outfit as the rest of the girls except she had a grey jacket on over it. She had a lollipop in her mouth as she looked up at the ceiling without a care in the world.

Next was a blue/purple haired girl whose hair stopped by her shoulders. She had purple eyes and a small blissful smile on her face well she painted her nails a colour similar to her eyes.

Next on the list was a girl with straight black hair that hung down to her waist. She wore black rimmed glasses. Just looking at the way she sat and how she nibbled on her pencil, she was either shy or…

"Hey Emi" a guy in front of her turned around in his seat to talk to her, when he said her name the girl jump.

"Y-Yes?" she said in a meek voice trying to avoid eye contact with her classmate.

"Can I borrow you pen please? I forgot mine at home" the guy put his hands together with a sheepish grin.

"S-Sure" Emi reached into her pencil case and withdrew a pen she hadn't been nibbling on. The guy grinned in appreciation.

"Thanks Em" he turned back in his seat after taking the offered pen, leaving a blushing girl behind him.

'Definitely shy' Kori's attention went to the guy in front of the girl. He had blue hair with red eyes (oddly enough). He was focused on what was being written on the board before he lost interest and started staring out the window.

'I already don't like this school…' Kori took a note from the blue haired boy's book and looked out the window 'and this is only my first day…'

Behind her, Kasai lifted his head a bit and looked at her. After a minute he put his head back down.

* * *

 **I will admit that ToraDora is one of my top ten anime!**

 **This is the first Fanfic of it I've posted hope y'all like. Leave a review and tell me what you think.**

 **How should the story go? What would you like to see?**

 **Thanks! (and P.S the next chapter will be longer)**


	2. One Year Later

**Here's chapter 2.**

* * *

Ch2

A year had past for the Takasu family and they had slowly gotten used to life back in Ohashi, well for Taiga and Ryuuji. Kori was trying to get used to life in a new town all together. She felt as though she was back at square one with trying to make people not see her as a thug.

At school Kori was able to make one friend and that was Miyo Kushieda. Kori actually found out that the red haired girl WAS the daughter of their homeroom teacher.

The girl was also a, what's the word for it, oh yeah she's a Genki girl. The girl was really energetic always running to get from one place to another. She's basically a ball of sunshine, which is a complete contrast to Kori's personality.

In her school many of the student body had gave her the nickname The Ice Princess of Ohashi. Apparently there was someone else in the school that also had a well-known nickname. That person was called the Fire Demon and everyone always says that he'd beat up anyone who talked back to him. Besides knowing that the Demon was a boy she knew next to nothing.

Moving on from that, everybody kept their distance from Kori, not that she bothered to change their minds about her. If they wanted to remain like that, then let them.

"Kori!" Taiga called as she opened the door to her daughter's room "come on time to get up!"

Kori just groaned as her mother opened the curtains of her room. The light of morning shone into the face of the younger Takasu female. The older female picked up some clothing on the floor of the girl's room. It appeared as though Kori picked up Taiga's messy habits, although she also had Ryuuji knack for cleaning. It was funny seeing the girl switch between the two.

"Come on young lady, get up" Taiga gave the bed a small kick making the occupant of the bed groan louder "seriously you're gonna miss school"

"Maybe I should" Kori grumbled as she sat up. Taiga placed the clothes in a basket by the door of the room.

"What was that?" Taiga turned around with a raised eyebrow.

"Nothing" Kori threw her legs over the side of the bed, letting her bare feet touch the wooden floor.

"Come on your dad made breakfast and it almost be a sin to waist the food" the orange haired woman almost drooled at the thought of her husband's food.

"Yeah, yeah" Kori gave her a dismissive hand wave as her mother walked out of the room "great…school" the young girl sighed tiredly falling back onto her bed.

* * *

"Morning champ" Ryuuji looked over his newspaper as his daughter walked into the room. His wife sat beside him eating her food, contrasting her younger self the older Taiga had more poise…she still ate as much though (which was still mostly meat) "ready for your second year of school"

"You mean hell" Kori grumbled taking a seat across from her parents. After saying a quick 'thanks for the food' the girl began eating her breakfast.

"Come on it's not so bad…right?" Kori looked up at her father with a 'seriously?' look.

"Just show them that you're not who they think you are" Taiga put her chopsticks on her, now, empty plate "that's how your dad and I made more friends" the parents grinned at each other.

'Easier said than done' the orange haired girl poked her food well looking out the sliding door at the backyard.

"Oh, look at the time" Ryuuji stood up after putting the paper on the table "if I don't leave soon I'm gonna be late for work" the man dusted his clothes off before leaning down and giving his wife a kiss.

Kori put her fingers by her head as if she was holding a gun and pretended to shoot herself.

"See you when I get home" the two leaned in again and gave each other a quick peck.

"One more kiss and I'm gonna hurl" their daughter rolled her eyes.

"Just you wait, one day you're going to get a boyfriend and I'm SO gonna hold it over your head" Taiga smirked at her daughter.

"Not happening any time soon" Kori finished her breakfast and stood up "I better go before Miyo comes bashing our door down, again"

"Have a good day at school and Ryuuji, pick up some groceries on your way home" Taiga said as she gathered the dishes from the table. The father and daughter nodded their heads before leaving their home.

* * *

"KORI!" said girl turned around and caught the person who was trying to fly tackle/aggressively hug the youngest Takasu. Having been in this situation before, a lot of times, the girl put one foot back to keep from falling.

"Morning Miyo" the girl who normally had an ice like look in her eyes smiled at her friend. Miyo grinned at her best friend and stepped back well hoping from one foot to the other "you're kinda late this morning"

"Sorry, sorry" the red head gave a sheepish grin "I was getting done, when the radio in my alarm clock started playing my favourite song. So I started singing along and tried to get done as well, but it was difficult to get my panties on well I was dance so what I did was-" Kori placed a hand over her friend's mouth, that didn't stop her from talking behind the hand.

"Miyo, if we stand here listening to you ramble on about even 5 minutes of your morning we will be late for school" that made the red head pause well looking up at the sky in thought. It took her a half a second to look back at her friend and nod her head rapidly "good, let's go then" after taking her hand away the two made their way to school.

* * *

"We're in the same class Kori!" Miyo cheered loudly making some of the people around her groan tiredly; half of those people were in their class.

Currently the two were standing in front of the placement list that explains who was in which class and the nicknamed Ice Princess was thankful that her best friend was in the same class as her. That fact made her smirk in approval.

"Do you see that look on her face?"

"Scary"

"L-Let's go before she turns that look on us"

Kori was broken from her musings when the area around her became vacant, well besides an energetic Miyo hopping about, cheering about how she and her best friend were in the same class.

"Let's go Miyo" said Kori crossing her arms and walking away with a huff. All the students parted as the girl walked towards her class.

"Sure!" Miyo skipped alongside the girl, sometimes skipping around Kori.

The two walked in silence, oddly enough, for majority of their trip to their new class. The minute they made it to the top of the stairs Miyo skipped ahead of Kori and turned around well swaying this way and that way.

"Hey Kori…" she said with sly smile, a smile that did not sit well with the orange haired girl.

"Yes?" Kori said wearily.

"RACE YA!" with that said the girl took off down the hall with a, what Miyo thought was, maniacal cackle. It actually sounded like a chipmunk on meth.

"Miyo!" Kori shouted after the speeding red bullet, but said bullet was too far down the hall to hear her "annnnd she's gone" she rolled her eyes.

Kori felt someone bump into her, which made her blink in surprise. No one, and she meant NO ONE, bumped into her and got away with it. Spinning on her heel the Ice Princess of Ohashi prepared to deal out harsh punishment on the soon to be dead person.

Not even thinking about seeing who it was first Kori threw a punch but hit air. Something, or someone, grabbed her by the wrist. In her shock the orange haired girl took note of the blond hair with black on the bottom.

She knew this guy; he used to sit behind her in class, what was his name again? Oh yeah! It was Kasai. The look in his eyes seemed like it wanted to roast her alive.

"What do you think you're doing?" he said with a frown on his face, his glare intensifying. This made Kori up her icy glare.

"I could ask you the same thing. Who gave you the right to bump into me?" all around them the students started whispering in both excitement and fear.

"Oh my god!" whisper exclaimed one student "its Kori the Ice Princess versus Kasai the Fire demon!"

'So He was the Fire Demon all along huh?' Kori idly thought well she listened in on the other whispers.

"It's a fight for top dog"

"I was wondering when these two would finally trade blows"

"Where's my phone, I gotta catch this on tape!" as the whispers continued the others became more excited.

"Wow there" someone got between the two and pushed them apart. This person had a grey hoodie on with a lollipop in her mouth. She forced the boy to take his hand off of Kori's wrist "let's not get in a fight on a new day of the second year alright?" the girl grinned at them.

Kori knew this girl as well; she was also in her class last year. What was her name again?

"Move it Rin" the boy turned his glare on the girl, who just rolled her eyes and popped the lollipop out of her mouth.

"You should know that those looks don't work me" she reached up and pinched the boy's cheek "you look so cute when you're trying to be intimidating" she cooed. Kasai gently slapped her hand away with a huff of annoyance.

"Did you see that?"

"I know. I thought it was all a legend but there is someone who has tamed the Fire Demon"

"What did you say?!" Kasai turned his fiery glare on the people around him making the students disperse in fear of being on the receiving ending of the Demon's wrath "Vultures"

"I like that they think I tamed you" Rin laughed as she popped the lollipop back in her mouth. Kasai just grumbled with a twitching eyebrow, this made Rin laugh louder.

"Excuse me" the two turned to Kori, who had been standing quietly behind Rin "can you tell me what the hell just happened?" she crossed her arms with a frown on her face.

"I could ask you the same question Miss Ice Princess of Ohashi" Rin giggled, this only caused Kori to deepen her frown.

"Alright sorry, sorry" Rin grinned "I don't think we've been properly introduced, my names Rin Noto" she stuck her hand out for a handshake but only got an impatient look "not one for handshake huh? Don't worry I know a couple of other germaphobes. All of them act the same"

"I'm not a germaphobe"

"Coulda fooled me" Rin shrugged putting her hands in her pockets "I noticed all three of us are in the same class again. So let's make this year awesome aight?" the girl grinned.

Kaori and Kasai glared at each other. Kori took this time to actually take notice of how the boy dressed. The school jacket sat open showing a red top underneath. He had a pendent that was shaped in the form of a flame with a face in it, the kind of face one would see on a Jack-o-lantern. The sleeves of the jacket were also rolled up. Besides the jacket the boy's clothes were relatively normal and neat.

Besides that she noticed that his eyes were charcoal black, unlike the first time she saw them…

"Did you dye your hair?" she asked the first thing that came to mind, making the two in front of her blink in surprise. Kori blushed at the fact she said what she was thinking but didn't take it back.

"What kind of question-" Kasai felt someone throw an arm around his neck and turned his glare on Rin, who chuckled.

"Him? Hair dye? *PFFT* don't be crazy, this idiot is already in trouble as it is for how he dresses" the orange haired girl grabbed a bit of the hair "nah, this is his natural hair colour"

"Get off me Rin!" the boy raged but didn't do anything to get the girl's arm off of him.

"Hmmm, nope" Rin began to grind her fist on top of Kasai's head "I think I'll noogie your hair one colour!" she laughed as the boy in her grasp began struggling to get out of the hold, oddly enough since he was bigger than the jacket wearing girl.

Kori watched the two interact with each other with a raised brow. After noticing that the two weren't going to say anything else she turned on her heel and walked towards her class.

'Idiots' she thought looking back at them over her shoulder. Kasai had broken out of the lock and had begun to shout at Rin, who wasn't paying any attention in the slightest.

'Why were his eyes so dull the first time we met…?' Kori thought turning her head forward again.

"It's not my business anyway" she said.

* * *

"I'm so happy to have the honour of teaching you guys again" said a happy Minori clapping her hands with a smile on her face. The class was equally as happy, well most of them were, some hadn't been in the red haired teacher's class last year but they heard of the Awesome Miss Kushieda.

"So without further ado let's get into…" Minori lost her enthusiasm when she looked around and noticed that the class was suddenly frozen. Half the class was frozen and the other side started squirming as if heat from the desert was beating down on them. The red haired teacher looked around to see what was causing this. Said reasons were glaring daggers at each other from either side of the class.

Kasai was slumped forward in his seat with his forearms resting on the table. He was glaring at Kori from the corner of his eyes with a snarl like look on his face. The girl on the receiving end of this look had her hands folded in front of her face and directing an equally violent glare at Kasai.

"Um…am I missing something?" Minori asked with a sweat drop.

"No" Kasai and Kori answered at the same time. Obviously their earlier altercation was still on their minds.

Rin glanced at the boy next to her well her feet were propped up on the table. She grinned, not the least bit affected by the glare going past her. She reached into her pocket and withdrew a lollipop, which she proceeded to unwrap and pop in her mouth.

'So starts the story of the Demon and the Princess' she thought, her grin changing into a smirk.

* * *

"Stupid asshole" grumbled Kori as she walked home with Miyo leading the charge. The genki girl skipped ahead of her best friend well chewing on dango "who does he think he is to bump into me like that"

"Hey Kori!" the orange haired girl stopped in her tracks when she heard someone call her name. Looking over her shoulder revealed a grinning Rin, who was close…to close in fact "mind if I walk with you?"

Kori took a step back in surprise and to create some distance between her and the crazy girl.

"No? Thanks" Rin walked past Kori and fell in step with Miyo, who shared her haul of Dango with her classmate; of course the red haired girl was friendly with anyone.

"Wha? Oi! Who invited you along?!" Kori fumed stomping over to the hoodie wearing girl and grabbing her wrist, which was attached to the hand that had the dango stick in it.

"Why you did of course" Rin tilted her head to the side with an innocent look on her face, a look that made Kori angrier.

"I did no such thing!"

"Hey Kori!" the orange haired girl's friend tried to get her attention by poking her cheek "let's go to Rin's house"

"Huh?! Where'd this idea come from?" Miyo pointed to Rin, who suddenly found the stick of her dango very interesting.

"Come on Kori!" Miyo used the one thing that always melted Kori's ice heart. She stuck her bottom lip out and widened her eyes with some unshed tears in the corner of said eyes "Pwease?"

"No" Kori looked away from the face so as not to get tempted.

"Pweeeeeeease?" Miyo moved to where her friend was looking. Kori turned away quickly to avoid her look.

"I said no, Miyo!" the orange haired girl stated firmly. Thus began the mini tornado of Pleases and Nos.

* * *

"Mom! I'm home!" Rin called as she opened the door to her home "and I got company!" Kori and Miyo walked in after the girl, Miyo skipping inside with a happy look and Kori slowly entering the house, looking every which way for trouble.

"Is it Narumi?" the two guests heard someone call further in the house.

"Nope" the three took off their shoes and put them by the door.

"Is it Kasai?" the voice got closer. When she said the boy's name Kori's head whipped towards her dark orange haired counterpart, who showed no reaction to the second guess.

"Nah, he's busy" Kori and Miyo saw an orange haired woman turn a corner. She was quite beautiful with her long orange hair and brown eyes. Kori knew, since most often than not this comparison was made either by her or other people, this woman was taller than her mother. She had on a peach coloured turtle neck top and a white skirt that stopped before her ankles. On her feet were normal sandals and to top the outfit off she had an apron on.

"Oh, hello there" the woman greeted the two that walked in with her daughter. The mother turned to said daughter "Rin, when did you make new friends?"

"Today" the girl walked past her mother with her hands behind her head "where's dad?"

The mother got a tick mark as her daughter walked past her with little regard of her presence. Curse her husband and his attitude! Curse it!-she thought.

"He's still at work" Rin felt someone pull her by the back of her hoodie causing the girl to stumble back in surprise "and where the hell is your manners!"

"I forgot em in my other pants" was Rin's quick response, a response that got her a chop on the head from the mother.

"Attitude young lady!" the mother and daughter started glaring at each other.

Over by the door Kori was starting to feel a bit uncomfortable. No matter how hot headed her mother was, the two Takasu females always got along. Either there really was tension in this household or this is a daily occurrence.

"Hey Miyo, is this wei-" the Ice Princess looked over at her best friend but saw no one there.

"Hey Kori! Come check this T.V out!" Miyo called from somewhere in the house "It's huge!"

"Miyo! Get back here!" Kori shouted. The shout broke the glaring contest between mother and daughter. The two looked over at Kori, who stomped into the house. As she rounded the corner they heard a bunch of screaming taking place.

"But I don't wanna!" cried Miyo.

"Damnit Miyo this is extremely rude!" they heard Kori shout, after the shout there was quite a bit of grunting, screaming and wailing. From around the corner came the orange haired girl dragging a clawing Miyo behind her.

"No! MASTER!" wailed Miyo as if she was being taken away from her only life line.

"Shut-it!" shouted Kori as she kept dragging her friend by her feet, Miyo had opted to waving her arms around as if she were in distress.

"…They're…unique?" said the mother of the household with a sweat drop.

"Mom, you don't know the half of it" said Rin with a weak chuckle.

* * *

"Sorry for the intrusion" said Kori bowing her head slightly. All three girls sat in the T.V room of Rin's home. Said girl sat on one of the single couches well Kori and Miyo sat on one of the two three seater couches.

"And the disrespect" Kori glared at the girl next to her, who was too absorbed in her cake to care.

"Oh no it's alright" Rin's mom, Maya Noto as Kori found out, waved off the apology with a disarming smile "if I know anything about Minori it's that she was also a bit energetic, seems as though her daughter got most of that energy, if not more"

"How do you know Miss Kushieda?" the orange haired girl was interested to know, Maya made it sound like she knew Minori WAY back in the day.

"Minori and I used to be classmates" Maya said sitting on the second three seater couch "in fact I was friends with your parents as well"

"You knew my parents?" Kori blinked in surprise.

"Well, not as deeply as Kushieda or Kitamaru though" the orange haired woman gave a sad smile "I would have loved to but after they finished High School they left"

"Do you know why they moved?" the reason why her parents moved was never shared with Kori and it baffled her.

From what her parents told her, they had a fairly good life, aside from people picking on her mother for her height and people running for the hills when her father looked at them.

"I'm sorry but they never told us why" Maya sighed "they just packed up their things and left"

"Maybe they just wanted to widen their view on the world" Rin chimed in with a yawn "that's what I wanna do when I'm older. I'm gonna travel the world to see lots of people and places" the girl grinned with a thumbs up.

"Over my dead body" said Rin's mother, making the girl face fault "the minute I let my daughter leave this house to go, God knows where, on her own is the day you bury me"

"Well clocks ticking old woman" Rin gave her mother a challenging smirk.

"What did you call me?!" shouted Maya jumping to her feet "I am a beautiful and youthful 36 year old woman"

"Olllllllllllllld!" sang the orange haired daughter standing up and cupping her hands over her mouth "Ollllllllllld Woman!"

"That's it! Get over here young lady so I can beat your ass!" it was weird to see a 36 year old mother chasing a 16 year old high school girl.

* * *

"Thank you for having us over" said Kori bowing next to Miyo "I will tell my parents you said hello" both girls straightened up again and looked at the Noto females.

"Please tell them that they are welcome to come over any time okay?" Maya gave them a sweet smile. It would have been sweet had she not had her daughter's head locked under her arm.

"Yes ma'am" Kori gave the woman another bow before heading off, dragging a fascinated Miyo behind her.

"Your pits smell you old hag!" shouted Rin as Maya closed the door.

"Say that again and I'll crack a cane over your ass young lady!" they heard Maya shout.

"You mean your walking stick?!" they heard Maya shout back.

* * *

After parting with Miyo at the intersection where the roads that led to their respective houses intersected Kori decided to take her walk a bit faster. It had gotten kinda dark out and the air was a bit nippy.

Clank

Kori froze when she heard something metal being kicked. She carefully looked over her shoulder and saw someone walking behind her. The person was too far to make out anything but they looked like they were in their own world with their head down, so the orange haired girl decided to ignore them.

Instead she sped up her walking to get home quicker and get away from the creep.

As Kori got close to another cross roads the girl prayed the person would go the other way. This was proven to be false hope when the guy, if she had to go by the heavy foot-steps and build, followed her down her street.

Now the girl was getting worried so she sped up a bit more, almost jogging now, to round the corner. She stood up against the wall and waited for the foot-steps of the stalker, as she now dubbed him, to get closer.

When the person got close to the corner Kori leapt out and tackled the person to the ground, both went down with a shout, one of anger and the other of surprise. Two school bags went flying and hit the opposite wall of the street.

"What the hell?!" the guy shouted. Kori took note of the blond hair the guy had and the black eyes. The thing that gave away identity was the black tips and the fire pendent around his neck.

"Kasai?" Kori furrowed her eyebrows in confusion, why was he out so late?

"Yes. Now can you get off of me please?" Kasai grunted out with a one eyed glare. When Kori jumped him she drove her knee into his stomach so he was wincing from the pain. Kori narrowed her eyes in anger again and proceeded to dig her knee deeper into his gut.

"Why the hell were you following like a creepy stalker?" she questioned grabbing Kasai's collar and pulling him up.

"Wh-What the hell are you talking about?!" Kasai growled out, in pain and anger "This is the way I've always taken to go home you crazy bitch?!"

"Lies! I've been taking this road for a year now and I've never seen you, ever!" Kori shook him "you're stalking me aren't you, you stupid bastard?!" by now the two were glaring bloody murder at each other.

"Hey! What's going on over there?!" the two whipped their heads towards the voice that shouted at them. The person was quite a bit away to make out any characteristics but by the height and voice, the person was most likely an old woman.

Not wanting to cause any incidents that neither needed, and because they didn't want to give the old woman a heart attack, they got up and ran away from the scene.

* * *

We now find the two standing in front of Kori's house, both hunched over and panting. They took some side alleys to lose any pursuers, not like there was any in the first place.

"Damnit…" mumbled Kasai standing up and stretching his back "As if I wasn't tired already…"

"Oh quiet your bitching" growled Kori glaring at the blonde haired boy from the corner of her eye "it's your fault anyway"

"We're back to this?!" shouted Kasai, his tiredness replaced by anger "it was your stupid ass that-"

He was cut short by the front door of Kori's home opening. From the open door way stepped the form of her mother, who had a frown on her face.

"Kori Takasu, where have you been?" she asked in a voice that Kori knew meant she was angry.

"Mo-" the orange haired girl was cut off by Kasai, who wore a confused look.

"Who's the pipsqueak?" he asked.

Both Takasu females whipped their heads towards the black/blonde haired boy, both wearing shocked looks, one of which turned into anger. It was obvious who was angry.

"What did you call me you brat!" shouted Taiga stomping her way towards Kasai, who was taken aback.

The older orange haired woman made it to Kasai and grabbed him by the collar, forcing the boy to lean down and look her directly in her eyes, her angry eyes.

"I'll have you know I'm a youthful 32 year old woman!" Taiga shouted in the boy's face. Kasai's eyes widened more at the fact that this person, who was smaller than Kori, was in fact older than said girl.

"Maybe I should beat some manners into you, you little punk!" Taiga raged raising her fist to, quote, beat some sense into the black/blonde haired boy.

And Taiga would have proceeded with the beating, had someone not grabbed her around the waist and hoisted her up, which also caused her to let go of Kasai's collar.

"Dad!" Kori said in surprise looking at the person who picked the angry orange haired woman up by her waist. Ryuuji sighed well rubbing his temples tiredly as his wife tried to break the hold he had around her waist.

"I'm sorry about that" Ryuuji looked up at Kasai, who blinked in surprise at the man's eyes. Obviously the blond haired teen has seen that type of eyes; he was forced to stare at them not even 10 minutes ago, but it was a shock.

"That voice does not go with a pair of eyes like those" said Kasai, the current situation be damned he was gonna say what was on his mind. His (second) blunt statement made the Takasu family give him looks that ranged from shocked, to confusion.

"If I had a nickel for every time someone told me that, I'd be rich" mumbled Ryuuji as he put his wife onto her feet, since she had calmed down "tell me son, what are you doing coming home with my daughter?" he frowned and narrowed his eyes.

"Wait…Kori brought home a guy?" Taiga realised the situation and looked at her daughter who looked just as confused as the boy next to her.

"…huh?" the two said, Kori's look of confusion had suddenly turned into one of fear when she saw her mother's evil grin.

'Oh fuck…' she thought.

"I'm sorry about that" Taiga's attitude towards Kasai did a 360, from angry and cold to warm and inviting "I don't really like it when people make fun of my height"

"…Okay?" said Kasai, stepping back to get away from the crazy woman in front of him.

"Why don't you come in and have a cup of coffee?" the smile on Taiga's face widened, scaring Kasai more.

"Um…I'm okay thanks…" the boy turned around "I gotta get home and do my work" he tried to leave but Taiga grabbed the back of his school jacket, surprising the boy at her strength.

"Well at least let me and my husband walk you home, it's not right to let someone walk alone at night" the orange haired woman pushed more. Kori was not having any of that.

"Mom! Let him go!" the orange haired girl grabbed Taiga's hand and forced her to let go "and don't insert yourself in situations that don't involve you"

"So there is a situation?" Ryuuji asked crossing his arms. He had been quiet, wanting to gather as much information as he could.

"What?" Kori looked over to the man she called father in confusion, which turned into shock "No! There's nothing going on!"

"Sounds suspicious to me" Taiga had a cattish look on her face.

"Oh my God! Stop! Both of you!" Kori yelled pushing the blond boy away "go away! Just go!"

Not needing to be told twice, Kasai started walking away well listening to his classmate shout at her parents.

What they didn't notice was where the boy was headed to and vanished into.

* * *

 **Thanks for reading and don't forget to review!**


	3. A bit of Q and A

**Hey, welcome! Here's chapter 3, let's get into it!**

* * *

 **Chapter 3**

Kori slammed the door of her room when she entered. She heard someone knocking on the door making the orange haired girl growl in anger.

"Go away mom! Nothing's going on!" the knocking persisted annoying Kori more.

"I'm not going anywhere until you tell me who that boy is to you" the taunting voice of her mother made Kori's mood sour more. So she started banging back, which had the effect of making her mother stop.

"I told you! He's just a classmate!" she shouted through her banging "and I haven't even spoken to him much since today, and that was majority shouting and cursing!"

Silence greeted her on the other end of the door, which made Kori sigh in relief. Why did her mother suddenly become so insistent on Kasai?

'I need some music to calm my nerves' the girl reached for her school bag but grabbed air. She blinked in confusion and looked down to see that there was indeed nothing slung over her arm.

'Where the hell is my school bag?' Kori's eyes widened in shock looking all around her but didn't see the dark blue bag anywhere.

That's when she remembered when the bag left the care of her shoulder. It was when she jumped Kasai, believing him to be a stalker.

'Oh crap, that means it's probably still outside!' the girl spun around and grabbed the handle of her door and threw the erect wood open. Kori half expected her mother to still be standing there trying to pry into her life, but thankfully she wasn't there.

'I gotta go before someone steals it…if it isn't already stolen' the girl ran towards the stairs and started running down them. To save time she jumped the last three, but forgot that she was still in her socks.

BAM

Kori's feet had slipped the minute they landed and made the girl land on her rump.

"Kori!" she heard her father and mother call her name at the same time. The parents came out from the kitchen, her father in an apron, ladle in hand and her mother with a knife in her hand.

"What happened?" they got closer to the girl, worried looks on their faces, but Kori didn't have time for this. She had to get her bag, now!

"Nothing, I just slipped is all" she said quickly getting up and running towards the front door. The parents looked at each other and then they looked at their daughter, who was putting her school shoes on as fast as she could.

"Where are you going?" asked Ryuuji following his wife, who walked closer to Kori.

"I just dropped something on the way here and I'm gonna go fetch it" the girl grabbed a handle from the umbrella stand by the door way. From the container she pulled out a wooden sword that had a few dents in it, but looked good and still seemed like it could serve its function.

"Do you want us to come with you?" Taiga asked, as she was about to put her shoes on, but her daughter was already running out the door with the sword on her shoulder.

"It's ok, I'll be fine!" she called over her shoulder as she ran out the gate that was connected to the wall that surrounded their house.

"…and she's gone" Ryuuji sighed for the second time today "let's get the food ready" he turned around to continue cooking.

Taiga looked at the open door way for a few more second before getting up from sitting on the floor. She closed the door and picked up the knife she put down on the table that was located in the hallway.

"You're oddly calm for a father that just watched his daughter run out of the house with nothing but a wooden sword for protection" the orange haired woman walked into the kitchen well looking at her husband, waiting for a response from him.

"If she's anything like her mother then she'll be fine" was Ryuuji's answer, stirring the pot he had left in the kitchen when he and Taiga heard the sound of their daughter falling.

"And what's that supposed to mean?" the orange haired woman poked him in the side with a smirk.

"That I should be more worried about whoever tries to mess with her" the man chuckled when he saw Taiga grinning with a proud look on her face.

"Damn right!" the orange haired woman proceeded to chop the potatoes she had left on the chopping board "I taught her everything I knew about swordsman ship"

"You mean there's more besides just beating someone with in an inch of their life?" Ryuuji gave the woman a smirk.

"Is there any better way to deal with someone messing with you?" said Taiga, Ryuuji could only laugh with Taiga joining in on the laugh.

* * *

"Please still be there" Kori mumbled to herself as she ran down the street towards where she remembered she and Kasai had their altercation.

When she got there the bag was there, thankfully, but someone was crouched next to the bags and reaching for one of them. By now the sun had gone down and it was difficult to make out anything about the person from the faint glow of the street light.

So she tightened her grip on the handle of her wooden sword and ran at the person, ready to deal some damage to the thief.

When Kori got closer she brought the weapon down towards the person's head hoping to land a decent blow on the person who wanted to take her bag. She was, however, shocked when the person brought something up to block the sword strike.

CLANG

That was the sound that echoed down the barely lit and empty pathway. Kori looked down to see what she hit and saw a lid of a trashcan being held by the person, who was crouched and facing the bags.

"You're becoming really annoying, you know" the person mumbled, the voice that she heard made Kori pull her sword back and frown at the guy.

"Oh…it's you" the girl grumbled back as the guy got up.

Kasai threw his bag over his shoulder well holding the straps with his hand. He watched Kori walk past him and reach down to retrieve her own bag. The black haired boy paid special attention to the sword in the girl's hand as he tossed the lid to the side.

"Nice sword" he said making Kori look up at him. She placed her bag on her shoulder well putting the wooden sword on her other shoulder "yours?"

"My mother's" Kasai involuntary twitched at the mention of Kori's mom. The two started walking down the path the orange haired girl had taken to get to where they were.

The two walked in silence neither looking at each other with the sounds of crickets accompanying them.

"I've been wondering" Kasai glancing at the girl next to him was the only indication that he heard her.

"You do that a lot?" Kasai asked with sarcastic tone.

"Where DO you live?" the blond boy looked ahead of them with an unreadable expression on his face.

When the boy didn't answer Kori turned her head to him with a raised brow, but it was evident that the guy wasn't gonna answer her so she dropped it.

Let sleeping dogs lie, and all that jazz.

* * *

"See ya" Kori said as the two stood in front of her house for the second time that night.

"Yeah, yeah…" Kasai grumbled as he turned left and walked away from the Takasu household well the orange haired girl walked towards the front door of said house.

Kori stopped just before entering to see where Kasai had walked off too. So she turned her head in the direction he had vanished off too.

Kori's bag clattered to the floor as said girl's hands dropped to her sides. The blond/black haired boy was standing in front of the house that was right next to Kori's.

"Y-You…" she spoke loud enough so Kasai could hear her. The boy turned his head to her with an apathetic look on his face.

"You live next door to me?!" Kori shouted turning her body towards Kasai, her mouth hanging open in shock.

"Now you see why I said that I take the same way as you to get home" the boy pulled his hand out of his pocket and put the key that was in his hand into the lock of the front door "night"

"Wait-" Kori tried to get more out of the boy but the door closed with a loud BANG. If that wasn't Kasai's way of saying the conversation was over then Kori didn't know what was.

* * *

The next morning Kori was up early. The reason she did that was because she had been up majority of the night trying to figure out why she'd never seen Kasai every time she went home, or went to school for that matter. She had only gotten about 5 hours of sleep because her brain woke her up early that morning to continue their discussion.

The orange haired girl sat up and stretched. Her bare feet touched the cold floor making her shiver. Winter was coming. The girl proceeded to the entrance of her room but paused at the door way.

The reason Kori paused was a mould stain that was partially peaking out from behind her clothing basket. The look of abject horror that appeared on Kori's face was followed by one of determination.

"Oh hell no…" she growled out narrowing her eyes "mould in this house? I don't think so!" Kori threw open the door of her room and ran downstairs.

When she made it downstairs the orange haired girl reached into the cabinet under the sink and got Mould Remover and a rag. Not even closing the cabinet again Kori ran back upstairs and headed straight for her room.

* * *

"Kori" a tired Taiga called out as she neared the door of her daughter's room.

"Time to get up…" she said with a yawn. When she didn't get an answer the woman grabbed the handle, the minute she did Taiga found out that the door was opened a crack so she peaked in. The minute she peaked in the older Takasu female had to put her hand over her mouth to keep from laughing.

Crouched next to the door was Kori scrubbing at the wall with a look of determination and anger on her face.

"You will not get the better of me..." the girl mumbled and started letting out a menacing chuckle.

Living with Ryuuji had prepared Taiga for this type of situations. So she left her daughter to her cleaning with a chuckle.

"Like father like daughter apparently" was her parting words as she walked away for Kori's room.

* * *

"Kasai!" a lump covered by blankets twitched before someone sat up.

A dishevelled looking Kasai barely opened his eyes as his alarm blared from outside the house.

'I'm gonna kill who ever made that annoying alarm clock 'he thought' how the hell they knew what my name was…wait…' he paused in thought and opened his eyes completely.

"Kasai! Get your ass out here!" the noise outside got louder, or closer the teen didn't know which it was.

Throwing his feet over the side Kasai shivered at the cold ground his bare feet touched. He walked over to the window that showed the front of his house and pulled the blinds back.

The thing that was calling out to him was in fact a school dressed Kori, who had an impatient look on her face. Kasai opened the window so he could give the girl a piece of his mind.

"What the hell woman?!" shouted the sleep deprived looking boy "Why the hell are you calling me so early in the morning?!"

"It's only 6:30" the girl said back, rolling her eyes "now hurry up and get dressed so we can go"

"Huh?" Kasai gave her a look of confusion "What are you talking about? Go with you where?" Kori just crossed her arms and cocked her hip to the side well giving the boy a 'are you stupid?' look.

"To school, idiot" a tick mark appeared on Kasai's forehead.

"Okay…now tell me why I gotta go with _you_ " he hissed out the last word putting as much venom as he could into the 'you'.

"Just get down here" with that Kori turned her back on the boy.

It was obvious to Kasai that the girl wasn't going to answer anymore of his questions so he shut his window and turned around. When he faced his messy room the boy growled in annoyance and sat down on the floor. He leaned on the wall underneath the window.

Kasai looked up at a picture frame that hung on the wall. The sun hadn't reached that side of the room so the only thing that could be seen in the picture was a younger smiling Kasai.

"I just wanna sleep…" the boy said to himself quietly.

* * *

"Took you long enough" was the first thing that Kori said after she heard the sound of a door closing. She turned around so see an angry looking Kasai dressed in his uniform, alterations and all, with a piece of toast in his mouth.

"Mhufh hip (Shut it)" the boy mumbled around the piece of toast. He locked the door and walked past the dark orange haired girl. Kori jogged a bit towards the tall boy, and then, when she reached her destination, she walked alongside him.

"Why'd you come and bug me this early in the morning anyway?" Kasai asked/grumbled after he took a bite out of his toast "you've been walking with Miss Kushieda's Genki kid since you came to this school" he finished off his toast before finishing his question "Why're you suddenly walking with me?"

Kori looked at the boy from the corner of her eye then looked forward again.

"Because I have a couple questions for you" said Kori as she adjusted the bag on her shoulder "First of all-"

"Oi, I never gave you permission to ask any questions" Kasai interjected but Kori ignored him.

"How long have you been living next to me?" Kasai's eyebrow twitched at the fact the girl ignored him.

"Grrrr" the boy growled softly before sighing, even though he only spoke to the girl a couple times Kasai had a feeling that the girl would keep hounding him until she got what she wanted.

"Well?" the girl looked at the boy walking alongside her with a look that showed she wasn't gonna stop until she got an answer.

"…" Kasai looked ahead and wondered if he could outrun the petite girl next to him. That thought was banished when he remembered the Phys-Ed classes they had last year.

The Takasu girl was actually at the top of the class for fitness. She was the second fastest girl in the class, right behind Rin and he was the fastest guy in the class but overall he was third, just under Kori and Rin.

"Don't make me ask a third time" the threatening tone that Kori used was laced with so much frost that Kasai wondered why icicles didn't shot out when she spoke…

"*Sigh* I've been living in that house way before your princess ass ever moved in" Kasai grumbled.

Kori had a tick mark on her head and would have beaten the boy over the head with her bag but she forced herself to calm down. Violence wouldn't solve anything, or get her anymore answers.

"Good, next question" Kasai just sighed in annoyance, but said nothing in protest "Why is it that I've never seen you walking to school or for that fact back from school?"

"One question at a time" Kasai grumbled before taking a bite from his toast.

"Just answer the question" Kori rolled her eyes and crossed her arms.

"Which one?" asked the black/blonde haired boy with a bitter smirk. The glare that Kori sent him made the smirk disappear "Fine, the reason you never see me in the morning is because I always come in late and the Genki one used to come get you around this time" Kasai gave a dark chuckle "it always messed with my sleep. Well, it did until you got smart and _went_ to _her_ ….so, thanks I guess"

Kori's eyebrow twitched in annoyance. She took a deep breath and let it out again.

"You're insults at me and my best friend aside. You didn't answer the third question"

"I was getting to that…" Kasai finished off his toast before continuing "the reason you've never seen me after school is because I'm busy after school"

"Busy with what?" asked Kori with a raised brow.

"Sorry, but you've run out of answer tickets. Try again at a later date" the orange haired girl blinked in surprise.

"Wha…"

"Try. Again. Later" said Kasai as he placed his hands behind his head and looked up at the clouds above.

Kori obviously wanted some more answers but Kasai didn't seem like he wanted to expand on his last answer. It almost seemed like he wanted to avoid it at all costs.

* * *

A bored looking Miyo was rocking on the balls of her feet as she waited for her best friend to come and meet her. She wanted to go and fetch her but after the last time Miyo almost broke down Kori's door. The Takasu girl had berated her the whole way to school.

So it's suffice to say that Miyo wasn't gonna go through that again…unless Kori doesn't show up in the next 30 seconds.

"You're really stubborn, you know that?" Miyo's head perked up at the sound of her best friend's voice and turned towards said voice, but it was coming from around the corner.

"Takes one to know one" the second voice made Miyo pause and stop from calling out to the girl.

"Really? What, are we in grade school all of a sudden?" Miyo could almost _hear_ Kori's eyes rolling.

Miyo first saw Kori round the corner then she saw the person who the girl was talking too walking alongside said girl. The Kushieda girl dropped her bag in shock, her mouth dropping along with it.

"N-No way!" she shouted pointing at Kasai and Kori. The duo noticed the girl pointing at them. It was at this moment Kori knew…she fucked up.

"Wait Miyo-" but Miyo was already going off into one of her rants.

"Oh my God Kori's walking to school with a guy" the red head placed her hands on either side of her head and looked like she was having a panic attack "this can only mean one of many things…they could have done _this and that_ , no Kori's smarter than that…"

"Wow, calm do-" Kasai tried to calm the girl down but he wasn't having any luck either.

"I gotta get someone else's opinion!" Miyo ran down the street screaming about how the reality she knew was warping…or some shit like that.

"Miyo!" but the girl was too far gone. Kori sighed in annoyance and massaged her temples.

"This can only cause a bunch of misunderstandings" said Kasai picking up Miyo's forgotten bag "I'm too tired to chase after her" the blond boy threw the bag over his other shoulder.

"What if people start making assumptions and rumours start spreading?" Kori wasn't a stranger to being the centre of gossip.

"Let em have their stupid rumours" Kasai shrugged his shoulders "that's all they are after all, rumours" the boy looked up at the sky "the minute you let words get the better of you is the moment when you've lost hope in both humanity and yourself" Kasai looked over his shoulder at the girl "and you don't look like the type of girl to give up, are ya Kori?"

With his piece said the boy walked on ahead leaving behind a surprised Kori, who kept staring at the boy's back. That was kinda deep and it hit just as deep for the girl with sanpaku eyes.

* * *

 **I know it's kinda short but I'm gonna say now that every chapter are most likely going to vary in lengths of words.**

 **I hope you guys and gals understand.**

 **Leave a review and tell me what you think.**

 **See ya next time!**


	4. Welcome to the rumor mill

**Hey! Sorry I haven't posted in a while ':) I've just hit a writers block well I was busy with my group's Youtube Channel's artwork and recording videos.**

 **But I'm slowly getting back to it :D. So if you follow my other stories, I'll try to update those as well XD.**

 **So enjoy a much needed update to 2nd Generation!**

* * *

 **Chapter 4: Welcome to the rumour mill**

Rumours are not that hard to come by but they are hard to get rid of. If you don't believe me, then ask Kori's parents. They had to put up with almost a year of constant rumours that circled about their relationship (even if it wasn't real…yet).

"Did you hear about the Demon and the Ice Princess?"

People always tend to add onto rumours and turn it into something even worse than it originally started as.

"I heard that they started dating after the Demon got his ass kicked and he's the Ice Princess's lap dog"

Most of the rumours either painted one being the master and the other being a servant.

"I heard that they've been going out since last year and they broke up recently"

Some rumours make others question their knowledge on the person /people it's talking about.

"I'm kinda happy for them"

And there are those rare moments when some people just acknowledge that the rumour, whether it's true or not, should be real.

* * *

"Hey…" Kasai opened his eye to look at the people around him "is it me or are too many people staring at us?"

Rin looked up at the boy with a look that said she didn't even notice the stares.

"I didn't even notice"

Point exactly.

The two stopped at their classroom. Kasai reached out and grabbed the door handle. Just before he could open it the door was thrown open with a loud BANG!

"Kasai Akuma!" someone screamed in Kasai's face making the two-toned haired boy step back in shock.

Standing in the doorway was a very pissed off Miyo Kushieda who glared up at Kasai with as much hatred as she could muster. Even with all her hate showing the girl still looked ridiculous with her puffed up cheeks.

"What the hell?!" Kasai shouted at the girl well rubbing his ears "why would you scream in someone's face like that you damn Genki!" he glared at the girl, but it didn't even faze Miyo.

"Come with me!" Miyo grabbed Kasai's wrist and started dragging him down the hallway.

"Oi! Let go!" the boy growled at her trying to pry the red haired girl's hand off, but Miyo had an iron grip and wasn't going to let go anytime soon.

As they got to the stairway Kori had just took the last step to get on that floor. She stopped and stared at her best friend in surprise when she caught sight of Miyo's angry face and her vice grip on Kasai's wrist.

"Miyo? What's going on?" Kori asked but the only answer she got was Miyo grabbing her wrist in a similar grip she had on Kasai's.

"You're coming with us Kori" Miyo pulled the struggling/complaining/shouting duo up the stairs with her.

Back by the class entrance to the class of the three, that just vanished upstairs, stood a very confused Rin.

"Can someone fill me in on what just happened?" she asked and looked in the class. She saw majority of the class snickering at the scene that just played out.

"I'm surprised you didn't know" Rin looked over to the person standing by the door inside the classroom. The person was a blue/purple haired girl who had a small smile on her face "since you're so close to Kasai and all…"

* * *

"Miyo" Kori stood with her arms crossed as she stared at her best friend, who stood with her hands behind her back and staring past the fence that surrounded the rooftop "what's going on here?"

"Yeah, the hell are you doing dragging us around like we're some damn rag dolls?" Kasai growled with a frown on his face. He was having a crappy morning from the minute he got a crappy wake-up call that morning to the strange stares that kept following him as he went about his day.

"Kori…you know I love you right?" the two lost their annoyed looks and adopted looks of both shock and confusion.

"Wh-What are you talking about?!" Kori shouted, covering her face. That was the last thing that she expected from her best friend! She knew that Miyo was usually impulsive in everything she did…now that she thought of that, she could be taking this the wrong way.

"Oi" Kasai frowned in annoyance/awkwardness "if you were gonna confess your undying love for each other, why the hell am I here?"

"And you!" Miyo turned around and pointed at Kasai "you homewrecker!" her cute looking angry face appeared again.

"What did you call me?!" Kasai took a threatening step forward. The nerve of this girl! Who the hell did she think she was to call him a homewrecker?! In fact, why did she call him that?

Instead of answering him Miyo crouched, making the two stop what they were doing to stare at the girl in both confusion and anticipation. They watched as the red haired girl leapt towards them and had two different reactions. Kasai got ready to dodge well Kori got ready to catch the hyperactive girl.

The two didn't have to do either because the minute Miyo took off she landed on the ground in the most respectful bow ever, prostrating herself as if she were in a place of holiness and begging forgiveness from the deity that resided there. Talk about unexpected.

"Please take care of Kori!" Miyo shouted; even though she was talking to the floor the two heard her as clear as if she was shouting in their face. Hell, the two suspected that the whole school heard her.

"Huh?!" the two reacted instantly to that. They looked at each other as if to confirm that they were indeed bearing witness to the spectacle in front of them. They turned back to Miyo to give their retort to what she said.

"Wow, wow, wow, hold up!" Kasai held up his hand well pinching the space between his eyes (A/N: It's called the glabella for those that didn't know) "what do you-"

"What do you mean take care of me?!" Kori shouted with a fierce blush on her face, this was more embarrassing than her best friend confessing she loved her.

"Ah, so that's why she called you two up here" the two looked over to the door that led to the school. Standing by the open door way was a smirking Rin with an amused look in her eyes.

The girl walked towards the three with her hands in the pockets of her jacket "You know, I was sceptical about all the rumours going around about the two of you…" she stopped beside the two and looked up at Kasai with her teasing smirk growing wider "when were you going to tell me you had a girlfriend?"

"Wait a minute, rumours? Who's spreading these rumours?" Kasai asked with narrowed eyes.

"Don't know" Rin shrugged before she turned around and headed back towards the door that would lead her back into the school building "if you two wanna have a quiet day, I suggest you try and put a stop to 'em" with that the girl left the three on the roof.

* * *

"I can't believe you Miyo" Kori frowned at her best friend, who had an apologetic/sheepish look on her face.

"I'm sorry Kori" Miyo put her hands together "I didn't mean to cause such a ruckus" the minute Rin left Kasai had followed her, saying that he needed to take care of something. Kori had taken that moment to explain to her best friend what was really going on, from the moment they parted ways the day before. She explained everything and when she had finished Miyo had a horrific look on her face. That was the red haired girl's cue to apologise to her best friend for _maybe_ being the one to start the rumours.

As Miyo explained it, she had run to school and asked someone what it meant when two people walked to school together. The person, she found out it was Narumi Haruta, had explained that normally that meant those two were in a relationship. The girl had then asked why the energetic girl asked her that question and Miyo had said that she witnessed her best friend going to school with Kasai.

Kori had spent some time berating her best friend for not talking to her about this misunderstanding, especially since it involved Kori. They had then left the roof before they missed Homeroom.

The two had made it to their class and paused when they saw Rin standing outside the class beside the door. They could hear some things behind moved in the room and someone's voice, but they couldn't make out what the person was saying.

"Rin?" Miyo asked, tilting her head to the side in confusion "what are you doing outside the class?" she asked the question on her and Kori's minds.

Rin looked over to the two with a raised brow before returning to staring out one of the many windows across from their classroom "avoiding a storm" she said with a shrug, confusing the two even more.

"Wha-" Kori was cut off from asking her question by the classroom door being slammed open. Someone walked out of the room, more like stomped their way out. The two blinked when they saw Kasai standing there and shaking violently.

"Have fun?" Rin didn't even turn to Kasai when she spoke, but she did smirk.

"Piss off" Kasai grumbled as he shoved his hands into his pockets. He turned towards the two girls and walked towards them. Miyo took that opportunity to apologise to the two-toned haired boy.

"Kasai, I'm so sorry! It was me who-" she was cut off when the boy she was apologising to stopped right in front of her and glared down at her. She started sweating at the intense glare being directed at her.

"Don't. Do. That. Again" he hissed out before he stepped around the girls and continued down the hall. Rin was a few steps behind Kasai stopped in front of the shell shocked girls and smiled sheepishly.

"Sorry about that" she chuckled awkwardly before she turned towards Kori "also, don't worry about those rumours anymore" with that the girl ran past them and fell in step with Kasai as the boy rounded the corner.

After waiting for a few seconds the two girls decided they needed to see what happened in the classroom well they were gone.

The best friends looked into the room and felt their jaws drop in shock. The whole room was in complete disarray. Tables were tossed all over the room one table was even smashed in half. That wasn't the only thing that was strange about the class, the students of the class were all crowded at the back of the room as if they were expecting someone to come in and do to them what had happened to the desks.

"What the hell happened?" Kori asked no one in particular. Miyo beside her thought that an actual storm had erupted in the classroom.

"Er, Kori…" the two turned towards the person who spoke. Narumi stood there with an apologetic look on her face "We're sorry about all the rumours, Kasai…explained that it was all a misunderstanding" she bowed her head, an action which many in the class copied.

"Yeah, sorry Kori"

"We didn't mean for it to get out of hand"

"We hope you can forgive us"

These were some of the things being said in the group that were cowering in the corner. Kori stared at the scene in shock.

* * *

That night well Kori sat with her parents at the dinner table she decided that she'd tell them how crazy her day had been. Actually she didn't need to initiate the conversation because her dad did.

"So Kori, how was school today?" he smiled at his daughter as he asked the question. Ever since the girl had gone to school, her father would ask her how her day had gone when they sat down for supper. It was a routine that the Takasu household was familiar with.

Normally Kori would give a short reply that would satisfy her parents need for information, not because she didn't want to talk about her day it was more along the lines that not a lot happened around her. Today however…

"Actually…" the way the girl said that word made her two parents give her their full attention "it was a very…eventful day" Kori took a bite of the grilled fish on her plate.

"Oh? How so?" Taiga was very interested to hear what had happened, being at home watching the television and doing chores around the house got very boring after a while.

"Well, it actually starts from before school" Kori took another bite of her fish before she continued "as it turns out, Kasai lives right next to us" both Taiga and Ryuuji blinked in surprise. They'd lived in this house for a whole year and they'd never even seen the boy in the neighbourhood, especially Taiga, since she was basically a stay at home mom.

"Really? I always thought the house next door was abandoned" Ryuuji raised a brow "how do you know this?" he asked with a suspicious tone in his voice.

Kori looked up from her food to see her father looking at her with a suspicious look and her mother smirking evilly. Instead of shouting, Kori just settled on frowning at her parents "I don't know what you two are thinking, but stop it. I only found out last night when I went to get my bag. He also dropped his bag when we crashed into each other on our way home-" more like when she tackled him and accused him of being a stalker "-we heard a noise that sounded like barking so we took off-" the old lady that shouted did kind of sound like a bark…if you listened to it a certain way "-in case we were caught by whatever was barking at us" Kori felt a bit bad for lying, but she only told half-truths so it wasn't so bad. Her mother looked disappointed and her father kept up the look for another minute before he relented.

"Okay, so you boyfriend lives next door, what else happened?" Taiga asked, ignoring the glare her daughter sent her for the boyfriend jab.

"Obviously I went over this morning to get some answers" Kori huffed in annoyance "stupid bastard was so vague about all the answers"

"Kori! No swearing at the table" Ryuuji scolded the girl who rolled her eyes.

"I'm just giving him the name that fits him best" the girl scoffed "anyway, we continued walking towards where I normally get Miyo well I tried to get him to answer more of my questions. The minute we made it to where Miyo was, she took one look at us and ran away screaming about not understanding what she was seeing"

"And what was she seeing?" the suspicious look appeared again on Ryuuji's face.

"Nothing!" Kori growled out in annoyance. She loved her father very much but sometimes he can be overbearing "as I was saying, we made our way to school and well I went about my day, rumours started spreading…"

Taiga and Ryuuji glanced to each other with small worried looks on their faces for two reasons. First was the fact that they knew their daughter detested rumours for the fact that it kept her from making friend's growing up. Second was that this…was sounding very familiar…

"I was going back to class when Miyo ran towards me dragging Kasai along with her. The minute she saw me she grabbed me as well and took us to the roof" Kori blushed in embarrassment "she started spouting some weird things about loving me, obviously she meant platonically!" the girl shouted the minute she saw her parents eyebrows shot up in surprise, with Taiga's mouth making a 'O' shape.

"After Miyo started saying that Kasai should take care of me, which confused the hell out of us, Rin appeared and said that she'd heard some rumours being tossed around by our classmates. After she said that Kasai walked away" Kori put her chopsticks down, having finished her meal "I explained to Miyo what happened and she apologised for starting the rumours, unintentionally. When we got to class Kasai had just exited the room looking like he had just dealt with a bunch of delinquents…"

The parents could see where this was going; it was uncanny how similar it was to how they met each other. The only difference was that this time the rumours were spreading faster.

"Before he and Rin left, they stopped in front of us and he told Miyo not to do it again. It's safe to say that she's learned her lesson. Rin also said that I didn't need to worry about the rumours anymore, which confused me. Until we looked in the class room and saw that the place was almost destroyed. The others apologised and told us that Kasai had went on a rampage screaming and shouting that he and I weren't in any form of a relationship" Kori sat back in her seat with a thoughtful look on her face "at least he's not so bad…for a bastard"

Ryuuji was too shocked to scold Kori for her foul langue. Both he and his wife were so surprised that her daughter was going through the same thing that they had gone through when they were in high school…Hell, the girl was at their old high school.

The first one to snap out of their shock was Taiga, who clapped her hands together and smiled sweetly at Kori, an action that put the girl on edge.

"That was so sweet of him" she said and turned to her husband "don't you think Ryuuji?"

The man snapped out of his shocked state when Taiga addressed him. He took a moment to sort through what she had said before he gave a reply "Actually I think that-Ouch!" Ryuuji shouted in pain as his wife elbowed his stomach making him lean forward and try not to vomit.

"I'm sorry _dear_ , what were you going to say?" the sweet tone was laced with some venom. Taiga had been married to Ryuuji for years and for all those years she had picked up on some traits of her husbands, he had also picked up on things about her. It got to the point where the two could sometimes predict what the other was going to say.

"I-I mean…yes?" the Takasu male said with a fearful tone. Even at 36, Taiga packed a mean punch.

"That's what I thought" Taiga patted Ryuuji on his back. She rubbed it as well, showing that she was slightly sorry for her action "how about you do something nice for him as well?" she addressed her daughter now, who was sweating at the display of dominance her mother is capable of. That, however, was not enough to get the younger Takasu female to do something nice for Kasai. The boy had done one good thing for her well also royally pissing her off every other time.

"Yeah…no" Kori turned her head to the side and crossed her arms "I don't think he deserves anything I give him"

"I actually agree with Taiga" Ryuuji sat up as he said that. He wasn't saying that because he was afraid his wife might elbow him again. When he really thought about it, those rumours could have spiralled out of control and that could have made Kori's life horrible. So he bit the bullet and agreed that Kori should do something nice for the boy. Not that Kasai did what he did for Kori's sake; it was painfully obvious "why don't you make him a bento as a thank you"

"Why? He obviously didn't say all that because he was head over heels for me" Kori scoffed "the rumours also involved him, so he's probably doing it for himself"

"Instead of thinking of it as a thank you, think of it as a 'thanks for being our neighbour, here's a bento for you'" Taiga shrugged nonchalantly. The father and daughter stared at her for the long name she gave "of course we can change the name"

"…Neither of you are going to back down until I give in…are you?" Kori frowned at the two adults across from her. When they shook their heads to confirm what she said the girl sighed and rested her head on the table "fine" she sighed again.

"I'll go get some ingredients for you" Ryuuji stood up as he collected the empty plates as well "it's better to make it the night before then you can just heat it up, so you're not late for school" he said entering the kitchen.

Kori sighed again. If she really did think about it the rumours could have gotten worse and some of her classmates had even engaged her in real conversation for once. So whatever Kasai said to them had a big effect…she could at least do this for the guy.

* * *

The bell rang throughout Ohashi High School signalling the beginning of the school's allocated time for lunch. Many of the students sighed in relief as Minori stopped her lesson in mathematics. Many of them may adore and respect Miss Kushieda, that didn't mean many of them adored all the subjects she taught, especially math. It's very rare that you find someone who can make Maths fun for everyone, bless Minori's heart she tries really hard.

"Okay, I'll see you guys after lunch for P.E!" the red haired woman cheerful announced before she left the class to their own devices.

Many of the students got into their groups of friends to sit and talk well they ate whatever they packed for themselves. Others walked out of the class to go hang out somewhere else on the school grounds.

Kori packed her books into her bag well also pulling out her bento. As she packed her back, she saw the second bento that she had made the night before and she had a thought. What if Kasai already had his own lunch?

That would make her look like a fool for giving the boy lunch when he was already eating his own lunch. It almost made her seem desperate for his attention.

Glances over to the two toned haired boy she noticed that he didn't have any lunch out. A good sign, however it could go south if he tells her that he already has his own lunch he just wasn't eating it yet. Well, if it does come to that she'd give it to Miyo, who could eat 5 bentos on her own. Speaking of the energetic red head…

"Hey Kori!" Miyo greeted as she approached her best friend's desk with a bento in her hand "you ready for lunch? Oh! Oh! What do you have today?" the girl had stars in her eyes.

"Hey Miyo" the girl smiled at the girl, she couldn't be mad at Miyo, she never had any bad intentions when she asked Narumi about her and Kasai "I have the usual today…actually…" she glanced over to Kasai, who was staring at the ceiling with a bored look on his face "do you mind coming with me?"

Miyo tilted her head in confusion before shrugging her shoulders "Sure, I don't mind, but where are we going?" Kori could almost see dog ears as Miyo stared at her with that curious and excited look.

"Just come with me" Kori reached into her bag and pulled out the second bento, which surprised Miyo more.

Takasu girl stood up and made her way across the class towards the boy that everyone dubbed the Fire Demon. She got some curious looks from some of her classmates but she didn't pay them any mind.

* * *

Kasai had closed his eyes as he started to relax in his seat. Rin had told him that she had some things to do and she'd be back in a bit. So he decided to wait for the laid back girl.

The boy had almost drifted off to sleep when he heard someone clear their throat. Kasai cracked an eye open to see who was disturbing him, he almost fell out of his seat when he saw who it was.

Kori stood by the boy's desk with blue and pink lunch boxes in her hands. She looked awkward as she stood there well trying to find something to say. Kasai raised a brow at the girl as he turned in his seat to give the girl his attention.

"What do you want?" he didn't mean for it to sound so mean but it just came out that way. Majority of their time together had been nothing but them arguing.

That snapped Kori out of her awkwardness. She frowned at Kasai for a second, before she cleared her throat and attempted to be civil with the boy.

"Good day to you too, blondie" she mentally patted herself on the back for making Kasai's eyebrow twitch in annoyance.

"If you're here to argue, I'm not in the mood" the boy scoffed in annoyance as he crossed his arms.

"You know, as fun as it is to push your buttons" Kori rolled her eyes as she said this "I'm here for another reason entirely" she pushed her hand that held the blue bento forward "here, for you"

Kasai's eyes almost bulged out of his eyes sockets by Kori's action. This…This he did NOT expect the girl to do the minute she came over to him. Shouting about him being mean to her best friend? That was the first thing he thought she'd be screaming at him about. Try to pry into his personal life some more? She spent the better part of their walk yesterday pestering him, even when he kept saying no. A bento? For him? Definitely not.

"Um…what?" was the only response that he could come up with as he stared at the girl that held out the bento towards him.

"Just take the stupid thing" Kori shoved the box into his chest, forcing the boy to grab the box. The orange haired girl started blushing slightly, this was so embarrassing for her.

Getting over his shock, Kasai looked down at the box in his hands for a few seconds before he looked up at the girl who gave it to him. The boy smirked evilly; this was too good of an opportunity for the guy to pass up.

Shrugging, with the bento in his one hand, well closing his eyes "Huh, I never knew…" he said making Kori stop blushing, to regard the boy in front of her with a confused look.

"Never knew what?" she asked, narrowing her eyes at the boy's smirk "what are you talking about?"

Kasai snickered "that you actually fell for me" he opened his eyes to give the girl a fake flattered look "if you were honest from the beginning we could have avoided all this unnecessary drama and, you know…" he wiggled his eyebrows "hooked up"

Kori's face became so red Kasai idly wondered if they could use her to bring in ships on a foggy night, or if Rudolph would be jealous that Santa would rather pick her to guide him instead.

"Wh-Wh-Wh-What are y-y-y-you talking about?!" Kori shouted as she pointed at the two-tone haired boy, who's smirk grew wider "i-i-it's n-not like th-that!" her embarrassment made way for anger, thus destroying her stutter "Do you want people to start weird rumours again?!"

"Well, it seems that you already reopened that box, princess" Kasai pointed behind Kori trying not to laugh.

Kori spun around to see the people in the class staring at them with gapping mouths. The Takasu female blushed even brighter well taking a deep breath "It's not like that!" she shouted at them. She put so much force into her shout that she closed her eyes and stomped her foot in anger.

"It's not like that!" the class repeated back in shock and fear. None of them, especially those who had been in Kori's class last year, ever heard her shout like that. She normally shouted in anger, well she did once. To see the Ice Princess of Ohashi shouting in embarrassment, with her face almost shining from how harsh her blush was, it was…cute.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Kori spun around to see Kasai slapping the table with his free hand and his head thrown back with how hard he was laughing. The girl saw red as she pulled her fist back to deliver a gut wrenching punch to the boy currently laughing at her expense. She was, however, stopped by someone grabbing her arm.

Looking over her shoulder Kori was surprised to see Rin standing there with that shit eating grin of hers. The jacket wearing girl was holding Kori's arm with one hand, surprising the Takasu female by the amount of strength she had.

"Wow, slow your roll there princess" the girl chuckled. She let go of Kori's arm and put her, now free, hand into her pocket "Kasai's just being a jack-ass, don't worry about him"

"Damn Rin, did you have to ruin my fun?" the boy rolled his eyes with that smirk on his face.

"Course I had too" Rin walked past Kori and stood in front of Kasai's desk "if I didn't you'd have embarrassed the girl so much she'd probably pass out from all the blood going to her head.

Kori's blush had slowly begun to die down but it slightly rose when Rin reminded her that she had been blushing. The hooded girl grabbed the desk in front of Kasai and turned it around so that she had a place to sit. After she was situated in her seat, Rin turned to Kori with an inviting smile on her face "well? You just gonna stand there looking pretty? Or are you going to sit with us?" her question threw Kori for a loop.

"Er…no thanks, I'm good. Miyo and I were going to-" she was cut off from talking and stepping away by Rin grabbing a hold of her school blazer's arm.

"Please, I insist" the look in Rin's eyes promised hell if Kori didn't sit down.

The standing orange haired female had one of two options. She could rip her arm out of Rin's grip and just walk away, but that could mean that the other orange haired girl would try to inconvenience her day like she did before (how Kori saw it), or she could just sit down with the two for one lunch.

The best answer was the one that didn't give her more of a headache. So she sighed and got two desks to push against the two desks Kasai and Rin were sitting in. When she was finished, the girl noticed that her best friend was missing. Looking around the room for the red head, Kori spotted her peaking in from outside the classroom. She was eyeing Kasai, like a prey would when they see their predator just patrolling the area they were in.

"Miyo! Stop hiding and come sit!" she shouted at the girl. The last thing she wanted to do now was argue with her best friend.

"No!" she shouted back pointing at Kasai "he scares me!"

"Me?!" Kasai pointed at himself in shock "what did I do?!" he shouted at the girl. Rin and Kori looked at him with deadpan looks.

Kori just ignored the stupid question the boy asked and regarded her best friend with an annoyed look, one that meant she was done arguing "Miyo Kushieda, you get over her and sit with us"

The two stared at each other, neither looked like they were back down, until Miyo opened her mouth to speak "…only if I sit next to Rin"

* * *

 **Well? Did you guys and gals enjoy the update? Let me know down in the comments below...':D Wait! I mean leave a nice review down below XD**

 **Thanks for reading! Hope to see you guys and gals again!**


End file.
